The so far well known gasket such as cylinder head gaskets, etc., as shown in FIG. 5, comprise a thin metallic sheet 1 and a sealing part 2 provided along peripheral edges of openings, etc. formed at appropriate positions of thin metallic sheet 1 (for example, see Patent Literature 1). Sealing part 2 is provided in a gently sloped region of crank-shaped cross-section (also called a stepped or half-bead region) as shown e.g. in FIG. 6(A), or in a bead region of chevron-shaped cross-section (also called a full-bead region) as shown in FIG. 7(A).    Patent Literature 1: JP-A-2002-228001
Sealing part 2 is made of a thin rubber layer, where the more uniform the thickness of the rubber layer is the more preferable. The flat thin metallic sheet provided with a rubber layer thereon by baking in advance is bent at appropriate positions of thin metallic sheet 1 to form bead regions, thereby making a desired cylinder head gasket (precoat process). The precoat process requiring such a bending step as a post-treatment can make the rubber thickness of sealing part 2 approximately uniform, but requires a large investment for the production facility, and furthermore the recycling of the waste resulting from the production of metallic gaskets is quite troublesome, and also the formation of rubber layer at other positions than that of sealing part 2 gives a new problem of the rising of material cost.
It is also known, as shown in FIGS. 8(A) and (B), to apply sealing part 2 made of rubber material of low viscosity or in a melt state or a solution state by a silk screen printing process, a pad printing process, a roll coater printing process, etc. by a plurality of runs to the surface of thin metallic sheet 1 as formed in a cylinder head shape to form a rubber layer, while adjusting the width and height of seal to desired ones, followed by drying and heat hardening, thereby forming sealing part 2 of desired cross-sectional shape on the surface of thin metallic sheet 1 (aftercoat process see the afore-mentioned Patent Literature 1).